


Finale

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Secrets Universe [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Death, Gen, Gore, Murder, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: So, the story has come to an end...
Series: Secrets Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616542
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Xisuma stared up at Shy with a soft whine. This couldn’t be him! Shy jumped down from his platform and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a bedrock wall came up and separated the group. Xisuma stumbled and fell to the ground, head spinning from the sudden shaking. He quickly gathered his senses and stood up. Etho, TFC, Keralis, Bdubs, and Doc were with him. Why did Shy leave them together?

“Ah, the orignals. I think. Eh, counting y’all as the originals. From _Herobrine_ to _Xisuma,_ ” His voice was full of hate and anger. ”-You all are here for a reason.” Shy floated up and laughed. “By the way, TFC is the old myth.” …Yeah, that made sense. Xisuma wasn’t even shocked.

“Shy, you have to stop! Whatever you’re doing, please! Come to your senses!” Etho took a few steps towards Shy but the god only sneered and snapped his fingers before Etho was lifted into the air. “H-hey!”

“Yeah, like I’m going to listen to you. You’re the son of a lying bastard.” Shy threw Etho down to the ground. “Oh, right. Your bitch of a mother never told you. Think about it. Warrior is your father. So, have fun living with the fact that your mother cheated on her husband with a piece of shit.”

Etho backed away so Shy growled loudly, more black tar like substance dripping from his chest wound and mouth. “You’re not going to run from me!” He floated down and grabbed Etho by the throat. Xisuma rushed to stop Shy but a pulse of magic sent him tumbling down.

Xisuma yelled when the world shook again and he noticed the edges against their bedrock prison disintegrating slowly. “I know as soon as I take you guys out, I can take care of the others! This is _my_ world and I say you guys are intruders!” He cackled and threw Etho against the bedrock wall, where he bounced off with a sickening _crack_ before he fell into the void.

“Shy! Stop!” Xisuma drew his sword, as did everyone else. “You’re not yourself right now!” Shy glitched again and it hit Xisuma. These glitches must have corrupted him somehow. He didn’t exactly know how Shy was alive- if you could that being alive- but he was here before him. “Shy, please. Give me adminship and I’ll fix you!”

“I don’t need to be fucking fixed! I feel amazing!” He glitched again before coughing up the odd substance, body shaking while he let out a few quiet sobs. “ _Jesus, this hurts._ ”

Xisuma’s heart ached at seeing his boyfriend like this. “Just- come here and I’ll fix you!”

“I. Do. Not. Need. To. Be. Fixed. God damn.” He manifested a sword made from pure energy and grinned. “Well, let me start with the first cleansing.” Shy landed on the ground and charged. Xisuma jumped out of the way before hearing Keralis and Bdubs yell. He looked back and saw the sword cutting into Keralis’s stomach with Bdubs staring from behind.

Shy jerked the sword from the hermit and sliced once more, taking his head off in a swoop before snapping his fingers to get rid of the body. Bdubs blinked in shock before yelling. “Wait-“ Xisuma’s warning didn’t stop him. Bdubs raced ahead and tackled Shy. Both struggled for only a few seconds before Shy cut off his left arm then stabbed him repeatedly until he fell over. Once more, a snap later and the body was gone.

Shy got up and wiped the substance from his nose. “Eugh. Bloody noses are not fun. But, let’s get ready for more fun!” He flew up and his sword began to glow. Doc, Xisuma, and TFC gasped before having to dodge multiple blasts around them. One hit near TFC and sent him towards the void. Doc ran ahead and caught him, giving Xisuma enough time to rush over and help.

Shy moved too quickly for anyone to react and sliced at the arm Doc and Xisuma were holding. Both of the hermits were holding a severed arm as TFC fell to the void. “…Well, that’s not traumatizing at al,” Doc muttered.

They both let go of the arm and stared at each other. “We need to stop him or he’ll kill us all!”

“I know that, Doc. He’s taking us down so easily!” Xisuma looked to Shy, who was sitting on a platform of bedrock.

“You two done? Cuze I kind of want to go back to trying to toss you to the void.”

Xisuma blinked and tried to think. God, why couldn’t he gather his thoughts now, of all times?! He picked up his sword from the ground and stared at Shy. “Doc, I’m going to make a bet with Shy. Can you back me up?”

“If it stops this mess, yes.” Doc stepped up beside Xisuma with his sword in hand. “Shy! We want to make a deal with you!”

Something sparked inside of Shy. Mischief showed on his face as he leaned over the edge of the platform. There was some of that Shy that Xisuma knew. Some of it was still in there! “Do tell~”

“We fight you and, if we win, I gain adminship of the server.” Xisuma took a step forward. “You win and you can do whatever you want. Whoever wins in determined by the other dying.”

“It’s two against one-“

“You’re a god, Shy.” Doc stuck his sword into the ground and leaned onto the hilt. “I think you have the advantage.”

“…Fair enough.” Shy jumped down from his platform and twirled his sword. “I want to see if you can beat me. Come at me, fuckers.”

Doc and Xisuma stared at each other before charging with their swords. Xisuma knew that Doc wouldn’t dare to kill Shy. Just hurt him enough to let Xisuma do what he needed to do. Shy swung his sword but Doc jumped in front of Xisuma and blocked it with his sword.

Xisuma nodded his thanks and ran behind Shy while Doc distracted him. Shy noticed Xisuma during a break and slashed at him. He rolled out of the way and got up just in time to see Doc wound Shy. Shy growled at the new cut along his arm and charged at Doc. Doc was smarter and used his sword to block the god, the blade cutting across the other’s face and sending more of that black substance down his cheeks.

“Hurry up!” Doc yelled. Xisuma nodded and tackled Shy from behind, slamming him down and pressing his sword to the man’s neck. Doc helped pin him down and they both held him down. Shy glared at them before grinning. He broke free of their grip and shoved his sword through Doc’s chest, pulling it out quickly but leaving the body. Xisuma backed away to the edge of the slowly crumbling world.

He looked up at his once boyfriend and sighed. “Okay. You won.” He straightened his back and dropped his sword. “Go ahead. Kill me. But, Shy. I won’t blame you. You’re not yourself right now and… I want to help but there’s only so much I can do. So, kill me. But I still love you.”

Shy pointed his sword at Xisuma. “Love got me dead. Love made me like this. I’ve been taking care of the damn server for years now and now what? I’m a damned mess.” He laughed- it was clearly in disbelief- and rubbed his face, shaking black goop from his hand. “Anyways, want to give any last words?”

Xisuma sighed and closed his eyes. “I love you.” In a swift motion, he leaned down, grabbed his sword, and plunged it through Shy’s upper stomach. Tears began to roll down his face as he realized he just killed the one he loved. He never wanted this to happen!

He let Shy fall over and he himself collapsed to his knees. “I’m sorry. I’m so so so sorry.” He curled up and sobbed softly. Though he knew killing Shy gave him admin powers once more, he did nothing to bring back his friends. At least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Xisuma lowered the bedrock wall and fixed up the damaged part of the world with a quick line of code. It took only a second to bring his dead friends back, Doc jumping up and gasping due to still clearly being in fight mode. Xisuma only turned away and let everyone rush up to them, though he shoved some of them out of the way to kneel down next to Shy’s body.

“…He’s gone again. I just got him back and now he’s gone once more.” Grief made his body shake and shudder as he tried not to sob.

Grian walked up to Shy’s body and gasped. Joe and Python were next to see, both tearing up and Python burying his face into Joe’s shirt to cry. Xisuma gently picked Shy’s body up and took the sword out so he could hold him close. “I just got him back, too! I was going to fix him!”

Informant walked up beside Xisuma with Healer not far behind, tears in her eyes. “…I think we know a way to have him respawn.”

“What is it?” Xisuma looked up at the woman. “I don’t care what it takes! I just want him back! I’ve missed him for years…” He gripped Shy closer.

“…” Healer cleared their throat. “We’d… have to take his godhood away.”

“Do it!”

“He might hate you for making such a decision, Xisuma,” Informant pointed out. Xisuma only gave her a glare hard enough to mine obsidian.

“ _If you don’t do it-_ “ Grian shut him up by hugging Xisuma from behind.

“I think… we all want Shy back.” Joe, Python, and the rest of the hermits murmured their agreement. “Please. We’ll do whatever it takes.”

Informant and Healer looked at each other before nodding. “Very well. We need everyone to stand back.” Informant walked up to Shy and Xisuma fluidly as everyone else backed away. “May you let him go for at least a few?” Xisuma looked at Shy’s unmoving body, then at Informant. “I promise it’ll be quick.”

“…Okay.” He got up and gently laid Shy down, kissing his forehead. “You’ll be back soon.” He walked to the rest of the group to beside Jamekia and Lemon. Informant nodded and Healer came up beside her.

“Ready?” Healer asked. Informant only nodded and snapped her fingers, an odd symbol appear on the ground under Shy. The symbol glowed blue before tendrils of magic reached up from it and wrapped around Shy, gaining more substance as it drained the magic from his body. Shy’s wings slowly disappeared and his appearance changed back to how he used to be before he passed; the black substance slowly dissipated, as well. . When the magic was done, it flowed into a ball of energy, which Healer grabbed and stored in her device. “It is done.”

Xisuma waited with held breath until Shy groaned. “Ugh, where the hell am I?” He rushed forward and picked Shy up, hugging him close as tears ran down his face. He removed his helmet to let them fall properly before kissing Shy’s cheeks. “Woah, I died twice and I come back to you being all lovey dovey!”

“I missed you.”

Shy blinked in confusion before his face turned to one of horror. “Oh, god. I was a fucking psychopath recently! I’m so sorry! I was under a mess of glitches and-“ Xisuma only hugged Shy tightly.

“It’s fine. It’s absolutely fine.” He smiled at Shy and laughed slightly. “I’m sorry. I… I had to take your godhood away for you to come back. If you hate me, that’s fine and-“

“Oh, shut up. It’ll be fine. Being a god is too much work, anyways.” Shy chuckled and hugged Xisuma before the other hermits surrounded him. “Holy sh-“ He was tackled by Emerald and laughed loudly. Maybe things would be fine.

* * *

Xisuma nuzzled his face into Shy’s cheek, who giggled and squirmed in place. “I’m so glad to finally have you back.”

“It’s been a year, god damn.” Shy broke free of Xisuma’s hug and squirmed away. “Calm down, man. Now, let’s go on that dinner sate you wanted us to go to. Cub and Scar are probably waiting for us to try out their new restaurant.” Xisuma only nodded and followed Shy.

They paid the entry fee- capitalism is totally fucking nice, huh- and walked inside. Cub was sitting at a nearby table with Python, who sipped his drink and talked happily. Scar was chilling nearby with Grian and Mumbo, all three talking happily. Xisuma sat down at their table and ordered their food.

Shy only stared at Xisuma with nothing but undying love in his eyes. Xisuma chuckled and grabbed his hand. He wanted this night to be perfect. Soon, their food came and Xisuma couldn’t help but to chuckle at Shy being Shy and scarfing it down. “Slow down, babe. You’ll choke.”

“Eh. I’ll respawn.” Shy slowed down his eating and took a sip of his drink. “Sorry. I just love food a little too much, y’know? But I love you more.”

“I love you, too. That’s why… Well, I wanted to know if…” He slid a ring box towards Shy, who opened it and gasped. “We’ll grow old one day. Want to grow old with me?”

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Shy got up and hugged Xisuma, twirling him around and laughing. “I’m gonna get married~” He sang out. The other people in the restaurant clapped and smirked. They knew exactly what Xisuma was going to do.

“Okay, okay. Put me down, hun.” Shy did so but kissed Xisuma passionately. Xisuma only melted into the kiss and held Shy close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shy coughed and shuddered, trying to catch his breath. Tulip gently set her hand on his chest. “Rest, Shy. Your body can’t fight like it used to.” Shy only nodded. God, he felt old. Then again, he was almost 90! God, so many years had passed and Tulip was here by his side as he laid in bed during his final stages of life. Emerald walked into the room. She had grown beautifully, her hair long and put in a braid while her daughter and husband walked in beside her.

“Are you doing okay, Papaw?” Emerald’s daughter asked. “Mom says you’re sick.” Shy remembered when Emerald was her age. She had been so excited to turn ten that she asked for a massive party. Of course, everyone gave it to her.

“I am. But I’ll be fine, Pine.” Shy coughed again and felt pain course through his body. God, dying fucking hurt. “Why not go hang out with Poppy? She’s your cousin, you know.” Pine hesitated before nodding and leaving the room. Emerald’s husband went to follow.

“Richard.” He stopped and looked at Shy. “Take good care of Emerald, okay?”

“Dad, don’t speak like that…” Emerald hugged Shy the best she could. “You’ll make it through this illness.”

“No. I won’t. Sweetie, I’m 89 years old. My hair is gray, I have wrinkles, and I can’t even take care of myself. All of my friends are long gone and the next generation is here. Tulip, take good care of Hermitcraft, okay?”

Tulip teared up and sobbed a little. “I w-will. After all, I a-am admin.”

Shy smiled and remembered so many deaths; some peaceful and others not quite. Weird thing about Minecraft worlds was that it knew when your time was up and it prevented you from respawning after. However, Bdubs and Doc had died together on a mission; their bodies had been found holding each other in comfort when they bled out. Grian, being an Avarian, had passed at only 60 years old. Shame they had a short lifespan; hell, he had been really fucking old for one. Taurtis, after being forgiven for the Watcher magic incident, felt too much guilt when Grian died and took his own life. Joe passed peacefully in his sleep with Cleo by his side. Poor girl blamed herself for not waking up and checking on him up until the magic keeping her undead body working eventually failed and killed her.

Ex’s was pretty sad; Bluebell had come back to get revenge on Viper but Ex died defending them. The PyCrew passed not long after due to their wounds. Mumbo, being the total spoon he was, blew up a redstone machine at 30 and never respawned. Iskall and Ren went out side by side while messing with a guardian farm; if they hadn’t died at 45 and 47, respectively, then it would have been funny to see guardians everywhere. TFC… He had been the first to pass. He fell asleep and never woke up. His last words were to Emerald. “Pawpaw Tin-Tin is tired. Can you just let me sleep?” Emerald grieved hard.

Jevin, like Mumbo, went out with a bang, though that was through a creeper explosion. Team ZIT died within a month of each other. Tango was killed by a ghast, Impulse refused to eat or drink out of grief, and Zedaph… Being without his friends hurt him so much that Xisuma found him hanging from a rafter he had built in his base.

After the PyCrew died, Cub and Scar really tried to keep their memory alive. But, that was the way they died. They got sick after working themselves too hard on a memorial and were found in the ConCorp base with Scar barely clinging to life while holding Cub’s long cold body close. He passed only a few hours later.

False went out fighting. She was saving Jamekia from a horde of angry pigmen; Jamekia and Lemon died to drowning a few weeks later after trying to take on an ocean temple. Stress was found in the nether, dead from heat exhaustion. Wels, like some others, passed peacefully at the old age of 77. Etho had died on a mission; he had written a note asking for forgiveness for not coming back like he promised. Shy forgave him. Xisuma… Well, Shy had been by his side when he passed only two years prior. He was old but still insisted on building and fighting. After a nasty fight with some skeletons riding horses, the many arrow wounds mixed with his old age did him in.

Shy closed his eye and sighed. He missed them. Sure, Hermitcraft had about 22 members now and they had kept the tradition alive of being a family, but nothing beat the originals. The ones he had grown to love and adore. “Emerald. Tulip. I think… I’m ready to go.”

“Please, d-don’t go! Not yet, Dad!” Emerald sobbed and gripped Shy. “I don’t want you to go!” Tulip gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“He’s going to go sooner or later. Let’s just say our goodbyes.” Tulip held Shy’s hand and Emerald did the other. Richard rubbed his wife’s back in comfort. “Thank you. For so much, Shy. Rest.”

“Y-yes. Just… sleep, Dad. We’ll carry on your legacy.” Emerald kissed his forehead. “Goodnight.”

“I’ll see you when it’s your time…”Shy chuckled and closed his eyes before he heard a voice.

“ _Come on, Shy. It’s time to go home.”_ Shy opened his eyes and smiled at a familiar face free of wounds, age, and pain at the foot of his bed.

“Xisuma? You look so young.” He chuckled as Emerald gasped and gripped Richard close.

“ _And you’ll be young too. It’s time to go, though. Emerald and everyone else will be fine. Trust me.”_

“Alright. I’ll be back, Emerald… Xisuma’s just taking me home.” He closed his eyes and opened them to find himself beside Xisuma. “ _Woah_.” He looked at himself and noticed that he felt fucking amazing! He was young and no longer hurt! He looked to the bed and noticed Emerald crying beside his own body, Tulip having her head lowered. “ _Am I…?”_

“ _Yes, you’re dead. But, it’ll be fine. They’ll grieve and carry on your memory. It’s time to go home.”_ Xisuma extended his hand and Shy took it, admiring that Xisuma still had their wedding band on. Shy had personally never taken his off.

“ _Alright, alright. I hope they have food at home.”_ Xisuma chuckled and kissed Shy, stepping through a portal and taking Shy with him. They exit to see a wonderful area full of builds and terraforming and… His friends. “ _Guys!”_

 _“Nice of you to finally show!”_ Grian hugged Shy so Shy kissed his forehead. _“You kept us waiting!”_

 _“Sorry, sorry. Now, where’s the damn food?”_ Everyone chuckled and ragged Shy to a feast they had prepared. Everyone was young, happy, and free of pain. Even the PyCrew and Jamekia’s alters had become their own people separate from their hosts. Yeah, it was the end of an era but… Shy was happy and with his family; things couldn’t be any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I cried. I cried writing this story and I cried writing this note. I’m in a public place and I’m crying. Thank you all so, so, so much for the support. For the love, caring, and kind words! The excitement, shock, and sorrow. I had so much fucking fun writing this and I can’t even begin to think of the proper words to say. This is the end of an era but… That’s not a bad thing, now is it? I struggled writing the last 3 stories but… it’s fine because I’m happy with how the story ended. I’m happy with how it’s turned out and, maybe, I’ll rewrite it one day. Maybe it’ll be a nice practice to see how far I’ve come. But, for now… Thank you.  
> -Poochen


End file.
